Witchcraft Pretty Cure
Witchcraft Pretty Cure (ウイッチクラフトプリキュア Uicchikurafuto Purikyua) is a fanseries project by Cure Shabon. Its primary thematic is magic and sorcery. Synopsis Millennia ago, in the distant realm of Magicia, there was a beautiful and divine sorceress queen named Auguratricis Lucis Diana, who maintained balance for the realm and her subjects, all the different types of magical creatures, collectively known as the Magis. But one day, the Magis saw their existance threatened by the arrival of the wicked Auguratricis Tenebris Nyx and her night demons, whose only purpose was to destroy, conquer and shroud all realms in eternal night. Luckily, Diana was strong enough to beat, capture and entomb them in an undeveloped realm known as Humania, otherwise known as Earth. Since then, Diana and her subjects always feared that one day the night demons would escape and return, and their fears come true when, at Humania, in the year of 2011, a nomad crossing the desert discovers the tomb and release the spirits. Because of this, Diana decides to send her three less-than-talented apprentices to Humania, more specifically to the Japanese countryside town of Masaki, while granting them forbidden magic powers that will allow them to become the mythic warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies *'Auguratricis Discipule Daphne' (魔術師見習いダフネ Majutsushi Minarai Dafune) **The land-elemental apprentice sorceress and the team leader. She is quiet, collected, hopelessly devoted to Diana, and often acts as the voice of reason among the three. She is known as Mano Ibuki (眞野いぶき Mano Ibuki) to humans, and her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Cattleya (キュアカトレア Kyua Katorea), whose theme color is pink. ***'Intro:' "Sorceress of the Land! Cure Cattleya!" *'Familiar Rocky' (精霊ロッキー Seirei Rokkī) **Daphne's familiar who resembles a pink panther cub. He is fun-loving, lively and thoughtful, yet naïve and forgetful, and has no sense of direction. *'Auguratricis Discipule Jetti' (魔術師見習いジェティー Majutsushi Minarai Jetī) **The sky-elemental apprentice sorceress. She is stubborn, outspoken, quick to judge others, and the most likely to go gung-ho in battle. She is known as Jingu Hayate (神宮はやて Jingu Hayate) to humans, and her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Tempest (キュアテンペスト Kyua Tenpesuto), whose theme color is blue. ***'Intro:' "Sorceress of the Sky! Cure Tempest!" *'Familiar Breezy' (精霊ブリージー Seirei Burījī) **Jetti's familiar who resembles a blue baby hawk. He is stoic, level-headed, and extremely polite, a complete opposite of his partner, whom he acts as a butler figure to. *'Auguratricis Discipule Shellsea' (魔術師見習いシェルシー Majutsushi Minarai Sherushī) **The sea-elemental apprentice sorceress, and the youngest member of the trio. She is gentle, innocent, nonconfrontational, and a bit of a crybaby. She is known as Yunomoto Awa (湯ノ本あわ Yunomoto Awa) to humans, and her Pretty Cure alias is Cure Anemone (キュアアネモネ Kyua Anemone), whose theme color is green. ***'Intro:' "Sorceress of the Sea! Cure Anemone!" *'Familiar Misty' (精霊ミスティー Seirei Misutī) **Shellsea's familiar who resembles a green baby dolphin. She is cheerful, optimistic, and caring, looks up to her partner as an older sister figure, and tends to fall asleep quite easily. *'Auguratricis Lucis Diana' (光の魔術師ダイアナ Hikari no Majutsushi Daiana) **The sorceress queen and most powerful magic user of Magicia, who acts as a mentor to the Cures even if they are apart. She is extremely peaceful, kind, ladylike and slow to anger, but her patience does have its limits, in particular when the subject matter is Nyx. Night Demons *'Auguratricis Tenebris Nyx' (闇の魔術師ニックス Yami no Majutsushi Nikkusu) **The ruler of the night demons, who, along with her minions, was entombed but freed and now plans revenge on Diana. Overly-confident of herself, she is quite cunning and never shows any kind of remorse or mercy towards her foes. *'Ubaid' (ウバイッド Ubaiddo) **The morally ambiguous nomad that released Nyx and the night demons from their tomb, unwillingly siding with them after doing so. Others *'Tsurugi Nekki' (鶴来ねっき Tsurugi Nekki) **A mysterious, friendly and eccentric woman who owns a small yet cozy department store and lets the apprentice sorceresses live with her and work at her store during their stay. Breezy at first suspects that she may be Nyx in disguise due to how similar their names sound. *'Blanche' (ブランチ Buranchi) **Nekki's pet cat, who Rocky winds up getting a crush on. Items *'Veneficia Ballpens' (ヴェネフィシアボールペン Venefishia Bōrupen) **Pen-like items that work, not just as the Cures' spellcasting devices, but also as their transformation items and weapons. To transform, the Cures use them to draw a star shape on the air before shouting "Veneficia Mutatio!" (魔力変異！ Maryoku Hen'i!, "Witchcraft Mutation"). *'Stella Atramenum' (ステラアトラメナム Sutera Atoramenamu) **The fuel of the Veneficia Ballpens, sparkling multicolored ink that is stored inside small crystalline orbs known as Witch Drops (ウイッチドロップ Uicchi Doroppu). *'Bloom Brooms' (ブルームブルーム Burūmu Burūmu) **The Cures' preferred transportation method, color-coded flying brooms with giant flower petals in place of the fibers. Locations *'Magicia' (マジシア Majishia) **The Cures' home realm, where magic abilities and creatures from myths around the world are relatively commonplace. *'Masaki' (魔崎町 Masaki Machi) **The countryside town that both Nyx's forces and Diana's apprentices choose to inhabit. Its name translates to "magic promontory". *'Public Utahiroba Junior High School' (公立歌広場中学校 Kōritsu Utahiroba Chūgakkō) **The school Diana's apprentices attend while in Humania. *'Nocte Castellum' (夜の要塞 Yoru no Yōsai) **The pocket dimension in which Nyx's forces reside. Episodes All episode titles contain the word "Serious" (マジ Maji) or any variations thereof, as an obvious pun on the story's magic thematic. Songs Opening theme *"Spellcasters ~A Little Bit of Magic~" (﻿Ｓｐｅｌｌｃａｓｔｅｒｓ（スペルキャスター）〜魔法の少し〜 Superukyasutā ~Mahō no Sukoshi~) **Artist: TBA Transformation theme *"Fly High! Witchcraft Mutation" (飛翔！魔力変異 Hishō! Maryoku Hen'i) **Artist: TBA Ending theme *"Witch's Kiss♥" (ウイッチスキッス♥ Uicchisu Kissu♥) **Artist: TBA Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Witchcraft Pretty Cure